


poems I found on my phone

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Some things I wrote when I didn't have my notebook on me and never got around to putting them on my computer.
Comments: 70
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I love your eyes,  
I love your body,  
I love your everything,  
I love you.  
Your eyes always seem to sparkle  
just for me.  
Your eyes are the gateway to your shining soul  
that's always open for me.  
Your eyes are the sky.  
Your eyes are glittering crystals.  
If you'll have me,  
I want to wake up  
to your crystal sky  
everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a fanfiction. It's going really well, I'll be able to finish and post in no time! I've got some other things I'm working on too, but since that one is almost done, I'll focus on it. 
> 
> And this is just for fun.

There's something about the melody  
of a voice  
when it speaks a different language.  
It's like a lullaby.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories are everywhere I was,  
everywhere I am,  
and everywhere I'll go.  
I keep the important ones  
in a safe box  
inside my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've been doing a lot of poems...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend! Fond memories. She was such a workaholic. She graduated recently, so I haven't seen her in awhile. She said she was going to be a nurse! I wonder how she's doing.

When all the numbers,  
and formulas,  
and calculations  
try to break you down,  
remember that you're amazing.  
Remember you are so much more  
than you even know.  
And remember to slow down,  
take a break  
and breathe.  
Laugh with those who love you,  
be a little wild,  
or just take a nap.  
Nothing's gonna disappear,  
so do what you need,  
Wonder Woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken dreams and scattered lives  
are all I see.  
Let me tell you,  
when a dream smashes,  
the very core of the earth feels it.  
When a light goes out,  
lives are scattered,  
pieces of hearts strewn far and wide.  
And it's sad,  
but sometimes  
dreams do break.


	6. Chapter 6

No one ever looked you straight in the eye  
and lied.  
No one ever shot you between the eyes.  
I thought they were my friends,  
but I guess I thought wrong.  
Everybody always liked you for who you are.  
You never had to work,  
they all flocked to you.  
No one ever wanted you to change.  
Sometimes when I think back,  
it's like I'm living in that world again  
and it hurts, hurts, hurts,  
hurts like my heart's breaking in two  
again and again  
and again and again.  
Dammit, it still hurts, hurts, hurts.

I never want  
to see any of them ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

It's not hard.  
People just think it's hard  
because they haven't tried it.


	8. Chapter 8

If everybody held the world to its best,

what a beautiful world that would be.


	9. Chapter 9

From the moment we were born,  
they told us our thighs shouldn't touch each other,  
told us where our curves should go,  
how big our chests should be,  
that our shoulders shouldn't be so wide,  
our faces shouldn't be so round.  
It's hard to let go of something  
that's been ingrained in your mind.  
Thanks a lot, society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, body image issues. Insecurity. Low self-esteem. Sometimes it's hard to remember our own beauty. And that appearances don't define us.


	10. To all the ones who called me weird with venom in their laughter and daggers in their hands

Bullying leaves scars.  
Scars you can see  
and scars you can't see.  
The scars you can't see hurt more.  
I wish you knew how much it hurt.  
I wish you knew how long the scars haunt.  
I wish you knew that it stays forever;  
it never goes away.  
Just when I think it's going away,  
I remember  
all that you put me through.  
I may be able to forgive,  
but I can never forget.  
Never.  
No matter how much I want it to go away.  
I have fought and bled and cried,  
but it does not go away.  
Most days, I'm alright.  
But some days are so, so bad,  
I just want to rip all the memories out of my skin  
and just stop feeling.  
I wish you knew about those days.  
Maybe then, you wouldn't have done it.


	11. Chapter 11

That's the thing about the world.  
It doesn't stop for you  
when you need a break.  
And it slows you down  
when you're ready to go.


	12. Meant To Be

I'm who I'm meant to be.  
So what if I don't know what eight times twelve is?  
So what if I don't know what order the planets are in?  
So what if I can't count without using my fingers?  
So what if I failed ninth grade science?  
I worked my ass off,  
trying to understand math and science.  
I asked stupid questions,  
got laughed at,  
I took notes,  
got laughed at,  
I practiced,  
got laughed at.  
And when I forgot how long division worked,  
I got called dumb.  
But I'm who I'm meant to be.  
I can bring drawings to life,  
I can spark hearts and souls with words,  
I can make people cry by singing,  
I can empathize with people I hardly know.  
Art and creativity is what comes naturally to me.  
I'm built this way.  
I'm who I'm meant to be.  
And I'm done   
letting your condescending laughter  
and name-calling  
bring me down.


	13. The Heart

The heart is an amazing thing,  
it shatters,  
but builds itself back.  
It screams,  
yet it also sings.  
It can feel cold,  
but it can also exude warmth,  
warmer than the sun.  
The heart can feel so much pain,  
yet still embrace joy.  
The heart is amazing.


	14. Chapter 14

Where were you when the world  
was crashing down on me?  
Where were you  
when my arms were scratched and bloody,  
and my nails dull?  
Where were you?  
You were nowhere to be found.  
So I went on without you by my side.  
I scratched, and bit, and burned,  
and bled all by myself.  
And I survived.  
I survived without my so-called best friend.  
You abandoned me and that made me stronger.  
I wear my scars to show people  
how many battles I've won.  
I don't let them take advantage of me anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about a very, very specific person. I was best friends with this girl, Emma, my entire life. We met when we were five years old. In seventh grade, we started drifting apart. I tried hanging out with her. But she wanted to hang out with "the popular girls". Not only that, but she'd apparently replaced me with this girl who used to bully me. I told her that this girl had bullied me, but she didn't believe me. It felt like she didn't care about me anymore. And that was confirmed when she transferred schools without even telling me. So yeah, she genuinely did abandon me. I cried ugly hard that day.
> 
> (Bonus story)  
> Two years ago, I ran into this old man, painting the basketball court at my old school. I helped him and we got to talking. And I found out that he was Emma's grandfather! I started freaking out internally. He asked me if I knew her and I didn't know what to say. Obviously, I wasn't about to tell him that his granddaughter had hurt me. Anyway, when he was done painting, I helped him put his paints back in his truck and we said goodbye. It was fun talking to him, he was a nice man. But it was also pretty awkward, hanging out with the grandfather of my ex-best friend.


	15. That We Exist

We're all too busy,  
yelling and screaming at each other,  
overreacting and disagreeing,  
spewing hate and throwing fists,  
than to sit down and listen to each other.  
We're too busy,  
acting like monsters  
and treating our fellow brothers like dirt,  
than to try to understand each other  
and find middle ground.  
Or at least something close to it.  
Everybody just thinks they have to be right  
and don't take anyone else's  
feelings into account.  
We don't talk to each other.  
Yelling is not talking.  
Why can't we at least try  
to understand one another  
without judging?

We're supposed to encourage  
and build each other up.  
We're supposed to be kind  
and show love.  
We're supposed to accept.

Hate is not our existence!  
That's not life!  
Life is short and precious  
and if we all knew that,  
we'd all see  
how truly rare and beautiful  
it really is  
that we exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those last three lines were inspired by "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last. Good song.


	16. Chapter 16

They're coming to visit.  
Quick!  
Hide your bisexual heart!  
Dig a hole in your soul  
and bury it there.  
Don't say a word.  
Don't let a single thing slip!  
Act like a proper lady.  
Act normal.  
Let them say what they want.  
Let their words pierce through you  
and don't interject.  
Don't get angry.  
Don't cry.  
Don't let them see that part of you!  
Because they can't love that part of you.  
No.  
They only love the you  
who they think isn't bisexual.  
Don't cry.  
Don't you dare cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think I'd be used to judgment. I'm christian, I get judged for my belief. I've been interrupted by someone who, very condescendingly, asked me why I'm reading my bible, like it was any of their business. When I say I believe in God, I get a lot of nasty looks. I'm the butt of many jokes. It was really scary approaching my teacher when I felt uncomfortable in class (which, luckily, went well and my teacher was very kind).
> 
> And then, some people judge me for my sexuality.  
> (In my experience, I've been judged more for my belief than my sexuality).
> 
> So, I've had quite a bit of judgement in my life. And maybe I should be used to it. But sometimes, it bothers me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

You gave me fire,  
taught me how to stand my ground  
while you were spitting names at me  
and kicking me when I was down.  
You can't tell me I'm not good enough,  
I've blocked out all the noise.  
I don't even know your voice anymore.  
How does it feel, huh?  
To know that you can't break me down,  
to know that you have no power over me,  
to know that I'm more capable than you thought,  
to know that I'm stronger than you.  
I've always been stronger.  
All along, you were the coward  
hiding behind hateful words  
that I never even listened to.

Putting someone down...  
that's a low blow.

There's no excuse for the things you did.

Because kids are getting bullied everyday  
for stupid reasons.  
Skin, weight, sexuality,  
identity, religion, disability,  
how they talk, how they look, what they wear,  
hair colour, eye colour, if they have freckles,  
the freaking length of their fingernails!

None of it's an excuse.

So just once,  
listen to what I have to say to you  
and I know it's gonna scare you  
because you know it's true;  
one day, you will get what you deserve.  
I'm sure you know  
that karma's a bitch.


End file.
